


Cuteness Overload

by Artemys



Series: The Adventures of Yurio-niichan [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Family, Yuri Plisetsky is Yurio, Yuri Plisetsky is a oniichan, baby girl - Freeform, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemys/pseuds/Artemys
Summary: Yurio going to visit HIS little girl, but he wasn't waiting for what he would see.





	Cuteness Overload

**Author's Note:**

> First, I suck at summary -.-"
> 
> Enjoy <3

Yulia was hard to deal with, Yurio thought the second time he spent the day with the little girl.

He was traveling around for the season and haven’t had time to see his little girl. It was his and if her parents tried to say otherwise he would kill both to live a long and happy life with HIS little girl. 

But he almost changed his mind when he came back with one more gold in his neck and wanted to show off to the pair. 

Yurio rang the doorbell and waited for a while before someone could open the door for him. It was 6 pm, it was late, but not that much.

"Oh, Yurio, enter." Yuuri was the one who answered the door. And he was a mess. And when Yurio landed his foot on the house he knew Yuuri wasn't the only one who was a mess.

"What's going on here?" he asked, surprise in his voice.

"Viktor was playing with Yulia. She started walking and well, she loves to run too." Yuuri was blushing.

Well, no wonder with it. He wore a white shirt, it was more brown then white by now, his hair was sticking out everywhere. The house was a mess. Cushions from the big sofa Viktor loved was everywhere but on the sofa, a flower that used to be on top of the table was in the ground, so you could see mud on the wood floor and a bucket on the corner. Yuuri was probably trying to clean it.

"I was away for 3 months and that's what happens?" Yurio was smiling, he liked the mess, it was made by the little girl, which meant she was getting better. "I see that the treatment is going well then." 

"It is. I think what you said was completely right, she just needed all the love me and Viktor are whiling to give her." 

Yurio was led by the smiling Katsudon to Yulia's playroom. It was a big house, Yulia had everything Viktor wanted. Not everything she wanted, but everything Viktor wanted. The little girl loves everything was given to her. 

When Yurio arrived to the playroom it was something he wasn't waiting for. 

Dolls everywhere, plushes everywhere, Lego's everywhere. And in the middle of all that mess Viktor was laying down, spread side by side with a giant unicorn plush and on top of Viktor the little Yulia was laying down. Yurio just needed a picture from this cute, adorable and silly scene, and it was what he did. Yuuri was smiling by his side too. 

"I guess they got tired of all that mess." Yuuri chuckled, walking to the pair. Yurio decided to record the scene then, to see what would be the reaction of Viktor.

Yuuri crouched and picked Yulia up, the little girl was sleeping and still slept in her father's arms, he started to walk to the door, Yurio stopped recording by then, the expression on Yuuri's eyes was priceless, full of love. 

"Wake Viktor for me, he need to take a bath. I will take Yulia to her bedroom." 

"Can't you wake Viktor? I'll take care of her." Yurio said when Yuuri was at the door.

"Well, okay. You know where her bedroom is." Yuuri just smiled and Yurio took the little girl in his arms.

The blond took the girl to her bedroom and placed her and her white crib. He looked at his side. The bedroom decoration was flawless and beautiful. The walls were of a cute baby pink with little white flowers, most of her things were white and pink. Yuuri surely kept everything very clean to her.

The boy was lost on his own mind when he heard a little cry from the crib. The little girl was wake and Yurio didn't waste any moment to go pick her up. 

"Hey, sweetie, what's going on?" He asked the little girl, who stopped crying and let out a tooth smile to him and started playing with his blond hair.

Little did he knew that Viktor was at the door, recording the whole scene with his phone.

He just got the best moment and went back to the kitchen, where Yuuri was getting dinner done.

"I need to send it to Otabek, right now!" He said to his husband, showing the footage.

"Viktor! I told you to take a shower, not start to record Yurio and Yulia. You know he will get mad at you." 

"I know darling, I just couldn't ignore it. See, here!" He almost got his phone inside Yuuri's head. "Look how adorable are these two. It's unbelievable!" 

Yuuri just chuckled and went back to the food. His husband was something, but he couldn't deny it, his daughter and Yurio looked completely adorable.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to send Otabek this one, he would like it.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I need to apologize. >_<  
> It took me so long to post, I'm so sorry!!  
> I planned to post this like, 10 days ago. But things got messy with college and stuff.  
> But here I am!  
> I'll post the next one faster, I promise!!  
> Hope you like this cute little thing <3


End file.
